Why Do You Like Me?
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: In which Haru tries to ask this simple question. Cornix! :P


**'heRsheys says: **Yatta! Finally! Another HibaHaru fic desu~! Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Poor me... :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Why Do You Like Me?<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

Haru Miura looked at the span of graham products on the shelf. She pondered on what to bring for tomorrow's acquaintance party. Should she make choco balls or mango float?

"Haru-chan!"

Haru turned to the source of the voice and came face-to-face with her best friend.

"I finally found this," Kyoko Sasagawa huffed, trying to catch her breath. "And I finally found you," she added with a grin.

Haru grinned back, "Well, the supermarket sure is big, ne?"

Kyoko nodded. "Do you have all the things that you need?"

The brunette turned back to the shelf on her right and grabbed a pack of biscuits. It was then her turn to grin at her friend, "Yep."

"You know, Haru-chan, I..."

Haru glanced at Kyoko only to find her friend's face flushed. She tilted her head to the side, "Hm? What is it?"

Kyoko smiled sheepishly, the blush still on her face. "I really don't know what came into me, but...I just suddenly asked Tsu-kun why he loved me."

Haru's eyes widened in surprise, "Eh? Seriously?" She then giggled, imagining what Tsuna-san's reaction to the question might've been. "What did he say, then?"

Kyoko's blushed deepened but there was a soft smile on her face. "He said it was because I'm kind, loving, caring," she giggled to herself, embarrassed, "He even said I'm pretty."

"That's pretty sweet of him," Haru said with a smile. _I wonder if Kyoya..._

Kyoko started laughing, totally embarrassed. "He is! Isn't he?"

"Speaking of love, how are you and Hibari-san?" Haru jerked at the sudden question.

"A-ah..." she waved a hand dismissively and laughed nervously, "We're okay!" Haru didn't really want to talk about her relationship with Kyoya, even with her best friend. It's not that she's ashamed or anything; she was just really emabarrassed about the whole thing, considering the whole family was quite surprised when they knew.

"Will he come to the party?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes..." The brunette's features turned grim when she remembered her conversation with the Cloud Guardian earlier. "Though, it was hard to make him agree."

Kyoko nodded thoughtfully, "Hibari-san's not quite fond of crowds."

Haru nodded absent-mindedly, her thoughts drifting to something else. _Kyoya is a very silent person...and very cruel...and very strict...aand very handsome...and very loving...kyaaa! Maybe that's why I like him. I really, really, really like Kyoya...to the point where I can say that I love him...wait, WHAT?_

"Haru-chan, I'll be going this way now," Kyoko pointed to the direction opposite to where Haru was going.

"U-uhm.." Still somewhat in a daze, Haru waved farewell to her friend.

"I'm not thanking you anything for this," Haru grumbled, her arm clinging to her boyfriend's. They were on their way to Tsuna-san's house for the party.

Kyoya smirked, "Why not? You know I hate parties, but I'm coming especially for you."

The brunette glared at the handsome lad beside her before exploding, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK I FORGOT WHAT YOU DID TO ME THIS MORNING!" Kyoya flinched at the intensity of her voice. "Gods, why did I even bother?"

Haru stiffened when she felt warm lips kiss her head. "Because you have strong feelings for me," his cocky tone was there but it was left unnoticed by the brunette when her recent conversation with Kyoko came rushing back to her head.

_"Haru-chan, you should find the sumation of the x-components first before finding for the y."_

She shook her head furiously. _Not that!_

_"I really don't know what came into me, but...I just suddenly asked Tsu-kun why he loved me."_

A faint rosy hue started to form on her cheeks and Kyoya was sure it was there because of him.

Meanwhile, Haru was having a war with herself. _Should I ask him that too? But...but we've only been going for two months! I don't think right now is the right time to ask him these kind of questions. But I really want to know! But what if...what if...what if it'll break us apart? Gaaah! I-_

"Haru, are you all right?"

Brought back to reality, Haru looked at Kyoya, surprised. Now that she thought about it, he actually doesn't call her by her first name. He would either make a sentence with 'you' or simply call her 'herbivore'.

"Oi."

Her shoulders fell. _Yeah, that too. _

Kyoya leaned closer all of a sudden, which made Haru's blush return. "What are you thinking?"

She tried to look away, "A-ah..." Haru placed her hands against Kyoya's chest to push him away, but it seems it was doing the exact opposite thing. "Wh...why do you lo - I mean, l-like me, Kyoya?"

The lad was quiet. She was supposed to be used to it, but this was an entirely different matter! And since she was looking away, she didn't know what kind of expression he was wearing. She shut her eyes tight, hoping for the worst.

Then finally she heard, "I don't like you."

Haru's eyes snapped open and she felt her chest tightening so much, it hurt.

Right when her eyes began to water, Kyoya said, "Dammit, Miura. Look at me." Oh, he calls her that, too.

And she did. What she saw then was an irritated face of Kyoya Hibari.

"I don't like you," he paused as he looked at her face, "I love you."

Haru was _so_ sure she was putting a ripe tomato to shame. "O-oh," _Nice comeback, braniac. _She mentally scolded herself. "W-why do you love me, then?"

Kyoya stayed silent for a while before he, without a word (not that it's unusual), pulled away, took her hand and dragged her to the Tenth's home. Haru already expected that the man wouldn't answer so she just kept quiet and let herself be dragged by the Cloud Guardian.

"I don't really know why. I just do."

"Eh?"

She jerked when he suddenly turned to her and glared, "That's enough, right?" he said before turning his gaze back to the front.

It took a while before Haru Miura smiled and thought, _Hai, it's enough_.

* * *

><p><strong>B <strong>owari **B**

What do you think? :)

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


End file.
